The Zoo Comes To Wawanakwa
Here is my first ever TDI fanfiction. It got me a 10/10 in Total Drama Author!!! The day after the finale of Total Drama Island, 21 of the campers were hanging out at Playa Des Losers. Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna were just hanging out and talking. Heather was meeting with a salesman from a company that has a hair care line to help grow hair back. Katie and Sadie were admiring Justin, and Noah was trying to read, but was being annoyed about the constant “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE”ing that was continuously going on next to him. Izzy went on and on about the alien planet she was once brought to after being abducted. “Yeah, these little green and brown creatures with long blue ears and big feet abducted me and took me to their planet, SCHANOOGWART. There they harvest lime green marshmallows. Yeah. Uh-huh! Pretty crazy,” she said while giggling. Eva and Cody, who were listening, just stared at her with confusion. Duncan was playing basketball with Tyler and DJ, and Courtney was strangling Harold with his own underwear. Geoff and Bridgette were, surprisingly, making out in the hot tub. Ezekiel had just gotten in, and was watching the couple rather sadly, obviously hoping that he could have a girlfriend. Lindsay was explaining directions to Beth, who was getting a facial from a Chef, much to his dismay. “Beth, north is nice because it starts with “N”, and also because Santa lives there, and he is really nice. He makes toys for everyone!!!” “Thank you for telling me that, Lindsay,” said Beth. Owen had decided to go off to the zoo, to spend some of his prize money there looking at the animals. Once free from Courtney’s grasp, Harold wanted to bring the zoo to Playa Des Losers. He e-mailed them, and they quickly responded, saying, “yes.” Overnight, Owen did not return, and the others were getting concerned. The next day, the zoo arrived. The zoo was full of animals, and all of the campers actually wanted to see them. Lindsay remarked, “There are lions, and tigers, and bears!” “Oh my!” Beth finished. Katie and Sadie actually spent more time looking at the animals than Justin for a change. “EEEEEE!!!” Sadie said. “I love, love, LOVE dolphins” “Oh yeah, me too!!!” Katie replied. “EEEEEEEEE!!!!” “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” the two of them screeched in unison. “Oh will you ever just SHUT UP!!!!” Noah screamed. “Are you guys like deaf? Have you ever actually heard yourself ‘EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!’?” “Yes we have, know-it-all,” said Sadie. “Well, it is no shock you two love dolphins,” Noah retorted. Leshawna was walking to the back of the cages and saw Owen locked up in one. “Uhhh…. Owen. What are you doin’ in that cage?” “Well,” Owen said, “It is a long story. You see, I brought Mr. Coconut’s cousin’s roommate’s best friend’s other best friend’s uncle’s pets, Coco and Nutzo to the zoo. I accidently dropped Coco into the penguin pool, so Nutzo and I jumped in to save him. The three of us had such a great time in there that we stayed for a whole seven hours, thirty-seven minutes, and three point one four two six eight five seconds. We played a lot of “Duck, Duck, Penguin”!!! Anyway, we spent so long in there that the zoo guards had to extract us, and thinking that we were wild animals, they put the three of us into this cage. Then we were brought here!” “Wait, does that mean that you are still talking to coconuts?” asked Leshawna. “Yes, here is Coco,” said Owen, as he held up a light brown coconut with long green hair. “Here is Nutzo.” Owen held up a dark brown coconut with no hair, and a face made out of pineapple. “He is piney!” “Great for you, Owen,” said Leshawna, who was looking like she regretted asking the question. Lindsay was going around thinking how horrible it must be to these animals that they are always locked up. So, she quickly went, from cage to cage, opening them, except for the dolphins, with whom Katie and Sadie were communicating with. The animals stampeded out into Playa Des Losers. They trampled over half the campers, and the other ones climbed into the trees. Lindsay, realizing what horror she had just unveiled onto the Wawanakwa region of Canada (somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario), screamed and chased after a tiger, to grab it by its’ tail. She did successfully, but the result was that the tiger was chasing her. After the plethora of zoo animals ran through the whole island, Chris finally intervened. He brought in the RCMP to help capture all the animals, and they got most of them. All that was left was the tiger. The only unscathed campers were Harold, Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, Geoff, Lindsay (who managed to escape from the tiger before), and Owen (who was still locked up in the cage). Katie and Sadie were no use as they just kept admiring the dolphins. Neither were Bridgette and Geoff; all they did was make out. Obviously, Owen would not be that helpful either. So, it was down to Lindsay, Leshawna, and Harold. Leshawna seemed to be the only one who could get this tiger back to its’ cage. Lindsay was still a little scared of it, and Harold was still Harold. The three went out to search for it. Leshawna climbed into a tree to get an aerial view of the scene. Unfortunately for her, the branch she was on broke, and she fell right on to the tiger’s back. The tiger was now very mad, and started running like crazy, all the while trying to throw Leshawna off its’ back. And it did. Leshawna went flying into the lake. When she came back up from the water, she screamed, “OHHHH! That tiger has messed with the wrong sister, and it better be ready for a world of pain!” Harold found the tiger, and started using his wilderness skills to capture it. It did not go so well. Harold was found unconscious near the campfire pit two hours later. Lindsay was sitting in the woods, painting her nails, with her new replacement limited edition nail polish. She was sitting on a rock, painting her nails. She was exhausted from all of the running and screaming she had done recently. She then remembered how all of this chaos was her fault, and she stood up, saying, “I am responsible for this, and I’ll fix this problem!” Lindsay spent one hour searching the island, and finally found the tiger at the top of the cliff. She got up there and called to it, “Here, doggy ⎯ uhh, kitty, kitty!” The tiger looked at her with its’ teeth bared, and Lindsay suddenly felt a shockwave of tension and nervous energy surge through her body⎯like getting a huge static shock. She thought carefully about what to do, backing away very slowly. She finally said, “Drawing a blank!” She got closer to the edge of the cliff, and had an idea. She showed the tiger her bright pink nails, and those captured the feline’s attention. It roared softly and hapily. Lindsay then realized it was a girl tiger, and went over to it, and started painting its’ nails. The tiger easily let her, and the two of them spent some girl time together. Finally the RCMP swooped in, and was able to take the tiger to the zoo, and Lindsay back to Playa Des Losers. Thankfully, the rampaging animals did not do any damage, and were all taken back to the zoo. Lindsay was commended for her efforts in making the tiger happy, as it turns out that she was a very sad, lonely tiger. Her reward was that she got to keep the tiger, who was named “Jenna”, as a pet, after Total Drama Action. Everyone admired Lindsay for her bravery, and were all very shocked that she managed to do what she had done. Even Leshawna was happy for her, and forgiving to Jenna. Everyone was glad the drama was over for the day, and they went to sleep. The only thing was this strange feeling that everyone had that they had forgotten something. Let’s just say, that night, Owen slept in a cage outside, and was very cold, even with Mr. Coconut’s cousin’s roommate’s best friend’s other best friend’s uncle’s pets, Coco and Nutzo. (Don’t worry, they were all released the next morning.) THE END!!! Category:Noncompetition stories Category:One-Shots Category:Completed stories